


The Good Lord Would Want It That Way

by bookishascanbe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but lowkey, i swear im not just writing smut constantly, ok happy halloween losers, sex sex baby, shockingly, the usual, uh lapdances are hard to write, ummmmmm this one is for enno again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe
Summary: Ennoshita gets more of a trick than a treat.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Good Lord Would Want It That Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> yippee kai yay motherfuckers here we go again, if you get this reference im gonna scream and give you my soul, honestly when i pull up youtube on my browser this is what shows up , imagine having to explain that to your mom oof

Halloween was supposed to be fun. Not...whatever the fuck this was, Ennoshita thought as he clenched his fingers around the arm rests of this chair. Having a lapful of Futakuchi Kenji in a sexy witch costume and four inch heels was not how he expected his night to go. Honestly, he hadn’t even wanted to show up tonight. He knew the others would want to play truth or dare and he knew he always got sucked into it. Always. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to avoid at least some of the embarrassment of having Futakuchi grinding down against him in front of  _ everyone they knew _ inevitably brought forth. Futakuchi, unfortunately, had other plans. 

His fingers gripped Ennoshita’s chin and forced his head up, and Ennoshita’s eyes shot open at the sudden warm,  _ wet _ feeling of Futakuchi’s tongue against his ear. “Eyes on me, pretty boy. Don’t you think I make a nice visual?”

Ennoshita choked on his inhale -just a little- at the shiver of Futakuchi’s voice in his ear. His brain shut down as he managed to drag his eyes up to Futakuchi’s face. The dark look in his eyes was anything but playful and there was something more than “this is just a dare” sitting in the way his tongue ran across his bottom lip. The roll of his hips against Ennoshita’s wrung an embarrassingly loud whimper from his throat, and without quite knowing why -the biggest lie he’d ever told himself, he knew  _ exactly _ why- his hands came up to grip at Futakuchi’s hips. 

Futakuchi paused his smooth and torturous movements to lean back and look Ennoshita directly in the eyes. His head tilted to the side and the second before he opened his mouth Ennoshita  _ knew _ he was going to ruin the entire moment. 

“Are you a top or a bottom, Chika-chan?” 

Ennoshita let loose the most exasperated sigh he had in him.  _ There he goes again _ , he thought. And then it came to him. He could change the direction of this entire night with a few words. So he smiled, leaned back in towards Futakuchi, tightened his grip on his hips, and whispered, “That depends on the situation, Kenji-kun.” 

With a loud “oh shit” from the other side of the room, Futakuchi backed off, legs unfolding and placing him upright on the floor. Ennoshita stood with him, hands still glued to his hips.  _ Thank the gods Futakuchi hosted tonight _ , he thought, pushing Futakuchi backwards towards his room. 

“So...do we leave now or-”

“Yes,” Futakuchi said, voice leaving no room for argument.  _ Oh,  _ Ennoshita thought,  _ we’ll have to explore that later.  _

Futakuchi finally managed to guide them to his room, and Ennoshita wasted no time in shoving him towards the bed, smirking in amusement at the little gasp Futakuchi let loose when his knees hit the bed. He flopped back and Ennoshita took a minute to admire the way that short little witch costume framed his thighs. 

Futakuchi made grabby hands towards Ennoshita’s leather jacket, tugging at the lapels until he managed to get Ennoshita to huff a laugh and shrug out of it. 

“You know,” Futakuchi whispered, digging his fingers into the back of Ennoshita’s neck and pulling him close, so Ennoshita had to place his hands on either side of Futakuchi’s head, “you make a very sexy James Dean.”

Before Ennoshita could retort, Futakuchi crushed their mouths together and Ennoshita sunk into the kiss, which didn’t even bother to be soft or gentle, and dove straight into open-mouthed panting. 

Ennoshita touched everywhere his fingers could reach, except where Futakuchi wanted him most. He savored each and every whine he got when he danced his fingertips around  _ that spot _ . 

“Chikara, come on, come on,” Futakuchi said, pulling Ennoshita’s shirt up and breaking the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. 

Futakuchi made to wiggle out of his costume but Ennoshita set a hand on his chest and pushed him down. “You’re wearing a skirt, Kenji-kun.”

“Yeah, and? C’mon, pants off,” Futakuchi whispered, yanking at Ennoshita’s jeans button. 

“So, I want to ride you while you’re wearing this,” he said, pushing his jeans and boxers off and then trailing his fingers down Futakuchi’s sides. 

Futakuchi’s hips jerked and Ennoshita chuckled at the gasp that stuttered out of Futakuchi’s mouth. And dragged his fingers across Futakuchi’s hips and down his thighs. Futakuchi’s hips jerked again.

“Ennoshita, c’mon, hurry,” Futakuchi hissed, tilting his chin up like he expected another kiss. 

Ennoshita moved his hands away. “I’ll take as long as I want, and you’re going to sit there and take it. I’m in charge here, Kenji.” 

Futakuchi whined, but kept his mouth shut. Ennoshita smirked. “Good. The better you listen, the more I’ll reward you. Do you want me to take your underwear off, Kenji?”

Futakuchi nodded quickly, and gasped out a desperate, “Yes, please,” when Ennoshita cocked an eyebrow. 

“Good,” Ennoshita said, and slid his hands up Futakuchi’s thighs and hooked his fingers in his briefs, and yanked them down and off.

“Lube and a condom?” he murmured, touching his lips to Futakuchi’s thigh. 

“Third drawer,” Futakuchi murmured back. 

Ennoshita reached for the drawer, yanking it open and staring for a moment. Futakuchi had one hell of a collection. He glanced back at Futakuchi, who was looking at the ceiling with bright red cheeks. He smiled, removed the lube and a condom, and came back to Futakuchi. 

“We’ll have to play with that another time. Are you sure you aren’t a bottom, Kenji?”

Futakuchi shook his head, fingers twisting in the comforter. “People leave them here sometimes, things happen, and they never come back for them.”

Ennoshita hummed, spreading lube over his fingers and pulling his knees up on either side of Futakuchi’s hips. “If you’re good, I’ll be back, Kenji.”

Futakuchi’s eyes shot to Ennoshita’s face. “You promise?” he breathed.

“I promise,” he said, smiling softly down at him, and then leaned his forearm on Futakuchi’s chest and reached behind himself with the other hand.

With a hiss of breath, he pushed two fingers inside himself. “Fucking hell, I hate this part.”

Futakuchi’s hands came up and settled on his hips, giving him a soft pressure to focus on while he worked on stretching himself. After he was finished, he grabbed the condom and ripped it open. 

Pushing himself up and back a bit, he flipped up the skirt of Futakuchi’s costume. His dick was hard and red, and when Ennoshita stroked his fingers lightly across it, Futakuchi almost yelped, sucking in a harsh breath and tightening his fingers on Ennoshita’s hips. 

“Aw, poor baby, you’ve been so patient, I guess I should reward you. Do you want my mouth or my ass?” he said, half mocking, half serious.

Futakuchi choked out a whimper when Ennoshita gave him another lazy stroke. “I’d hate for you to have done all that work for nothing, Chikara.”

“Hm, not the answer I was looking for, Kenji,” he said, and started to lean down.

“Your ass, please, Chikara, please let me be inside you, please,” Futakuchi said, his voice pitchy and breathless. 

Ennoshita leaned back up. “Good boy, that’s a proper answer.”

With a swift movement, he rolled the condom on, and then positioned himself over Futakuchi’s dick. “Ready, Kenji?”

“Yes, please,” Futakuchi answered, fingers tight enough to leave bruises on Ennoshita’s hips. 

“Good, Kenji. Here I go,” with an inhale, he slowly lowered himself onto Futakuchi’s dick. “Gods, Kenji, you’re so  _ thick _ , fuck.”

He took deep breaths as he pushed down, slowly fitting Futakuchi’s dick inside himself. Sooner than he would’ve liked, his ass hit Futakuchi’s hips. Thankfully, Futakuchi was thick enough to make up for the lack of length. 

“ _ Shit, Chikara _ ,” Futakuchi hissed, bottom lip caught tight between his teeth. 

“You want me to move, Kenji? Do you?”

“Fuck, please move,” Futakuchi whimpered, his fingers flexing on Ennoshita’s hips, and then sliding down his thighs. “You have such nice thighs, Chikara, they look so good around my hips.”

He moved up, flexing his muscles under Futakuchi’s fingers. “How about now, Kenji?”

Futakuchi was bright red, his eyes on Ennoshita’s thighs, fingers digging in as Ennoshita moved slowly up and down on his dick. “Good, so good, fucking gorgeous, Chikara,  _ fuck _ .”

Ennoshita teased Futakuchi for a bit before really getting into the movements, moving faster and faster, with his hands spread on Futakuchi’s chest for balance. 

Finally, Futakuchi couldn’t hold back anymore, and his hips shoved up into Ennoshita’s down thrusts, sending himself deeper inside, Ennoshita crying out, “Oh fuck yeah, fuck me  _ hard _ , Kenji!”

“Yes, sir,” Futakuchi breathed, and then his hips shifted and he was meeting Ennoshita thrust for thrust, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around Ennoshita’s dick and pumping him quickly. 

A few moments later, they were both crying out, Ennoshita spilling over Futakuchi’s fingers and Futakuchi gripping Ennoshita’s hips and yanking him down. 

Panting, Ennoshita leaned forward against Futakuchi’s chest, letting Futakuchi pull him off his dick and lay him down against the bed. 

“Didn’t peg you for a power bottom, Ennoshita, came Futakuchi’s soft murmur as he slid out of the bed and moved towards the bathroom. 

Ennoshita watched him go, and when he returned with a wet washcloth, he sighed, “We just fucked, Kenji, you  _ can  _ call me Chikara now.”

Futakuchi sat down next to Ennoshita and gently wiped his stomach and ass off. “Calling you Chikara is reserved for when you’re dating me.”

Ennoshita threw his hand over his eyes as his face burned. “Holy fuck, Kenji. You say that like you expect me to  _ not _ be dating you after  _ that _ .”

The washcloth paused its movement. “Are you saying you...want to be my boyfriend?”

Ennoshita groaned. “Was that not obvious? Of course I do, Kenji, I’ve had a crush on you for years now.”

Futakuchi pulled Ennoshita’s hand away from his face and kissed him warmly. When he pulled back, he smiled and murmured, “I’m glad to hear it, Chikara.”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes, but was unable to hide his own goofy grin when his boyfriend -boyfriend!- kissed him again. 

“So does this mean I get to run the show next time? Because I’ve got some ideas,” Futakuchi said, pulling his witch costume and heels off and then climbing naked into the bed next to Ennoshita. 

Ennoshita rolled into Futakuchi’s side, tucking himself under his arm that wrapped around his shoulders. “What makes you think you’re ever going to be in charge, Kenji?”

He closed his eyes with a smile as Futakuchi cackled, and drifted to sleep safe and warm in his boyfriend’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> mmm we love our power bottom boys,   
> i was admittedly sad to clear this one out of my tabs because of the immediate "fuck me in the ass because i love jesus" that would pop into my head.  
> next up is back to our regularly scheduled kamafuta and my bad planning and time management   
> xoxo <3 kitten


End file.
